BFF
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends forever but, she has started to be jealous of Lindsay Croft, head cheerleader and Troy's girlfriend. Who will Troy choose when he has to make a choice? Gabriella or Lindsay?
1. Prologue

Prologue

'Will you be my girlfriend?' Troy Bolton asked the head cheerleader, Lindsay Croft.

'Yes, of course!' Lindsay launched herself at Troy and hugged him.

'I can't believe this.' Gabriella muttered.

'Can't believe what?' Sharpay asked as she approached with Taylor, Kelsi and Martha.

'They got together!' Gabriella yanked her locker open.

'Someone's jealous.' Taylor raised her eyebrows.

'I'm not jealous!' Gabriella yelled as she slammed her locker shut.

'Of course you're not.' Sharpay said sarcastically.

'Look, Gabs, you and Troy have been best friends since you were born. He was going to get a girlfriend sooner or later.' Kelsi said gently.

'I pick later.' Gabriella turned around to see Troy leaning on the lockers, making Lindsay laugh.

Sharpay saw this. 'What's wrong with you?' She screeched. 'You've been crushing on Troy for years! Why haven't you asked him out?'

Gabriella looked back at her friends. 'Guys, three things. First, I don't have a crush on Troy. Second, I'm not the kind of girl who ask guys out. And third, I just don't like his girlfriend.'


	2. When it was me

Chapter 1-When it was me

Two months later, Gabriella looked around the lunch table while she ate her chilli fries. She frowned at the sight. Chad and Taylor were sharing Chad's spaghetti, Zeke was giving Sharpay some cookies, Kelsi was showing Jason her compositions for the next musical, Ryan was going over a scene for the audition with his girlfriend, Sandra, and Martha was explaining quadratic equations to her boyfriend, Cody. Gabriella then felt tears sting her eyes as she looked over at Troy and Lindsay. She watched as he slowly leaned in and started making out with her.

Gabriella wiped the tears away and pushed her tray of food to the centre of the table. She stood up and straightened the pink shirt and skinny jeans she was wearing. 'Guys, I'm not very hungry so I'm just going to go. Please don't follow me.' She glanced at Troy and walked away.

Troy started to lean in to kiss Lindsay again when Sharpay hit him over the head. He turned around and glared at her. 'What is it, Shar?'

'Dude, Gabriella wants you to follow her!' Chad exclaimed.

'She told us not to!'

'Do you know anything about girls?' Taylor asked.

'Yes, he does. But, right now, I'm the only girl he needs to know about.' Lindsay stated.

'Wait a minute, Lin. If she wants someone to follow her, why don't you guys go?' Troy questioned.

'We've been hanging out with her for the past these last two months, unlike someone we know.' Ryan explained.

'I've hung out with her too!' Troy defended.

'Troy, you just made out with Lindsay. We were the ones stopping her cry and making her laugh. I'm not telling you what to do but she needs to know you care about her.' Kelsi smiled at Troy although no one was sure of what he was going to do.

Troy looked at the gang and then at Lindsay. 'I'm sorry, Linds.' He planted a quick kiss on her lips and ran out of the cafeteria.

'She's such an attention seeking witch!' Lindsay screeched and left the table.

The gang glanced at each other then smiled, knowing Troy still cared about Gabriella.

---------------------------------------------

Gabriella opened her locker and wiped her tears away. She looked at the pictures taped to the locker door. She looked at the central one. It was taken on Gabriella's thirteenth birthday and Troy had organised a surprise party, even though he was just fourteen. They both had their arms wrapped around each other and were both grinning at the camera.

Gabriella sighed and grabbed her iPod, sketchpad and pencil case. Once she closed her locker, Gabriella went to the one p;ace where she knew no one would disturb her: the roof top garden. Troy had found it when he was a freshman and the only other person who knew about it was Gabriella.

Gabriella sat down on the bench and plugged her earphones in and the first song that came on was one she could relate to. She started to sing as she finished the sketch she was working on.

_Oooo...And I'm not jealous, no, I'm not._

_Oooo...I just want everything she's got._

_Oooo...You look at her so amazed._

_I remember way back when, you used to look at me that way._

_Tell me, what makes her so much better than me?_

_What makes her just everything I can never be?_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy?_

_Because I can remember when it was me._

Gabriella looked down at her sketch and saw a tear drop onto the paper. It showed Troy and Gabriella together...kissing. She ripped it out and scrunched it up before throwing it under the bench. 'Like that's ever going to happen. It's just a figment of my imagination.' Her mother had always said that she had a wild creativity.

Gabriella stood up and leaned on the railings, looking over at Albuquerque. 'It's official. She's better than me. She must be. They've been together for two stinking months. And she's older, prettier and head cheerleader.' Gabriella sighed. 'He's never going to like me. I'm a year younger than everyone else.'

'That's no reason for a guy not to like you.' Gabriella turned around to see Troy standing there.

'Well, it is the reason. Anyway, what happened to Lindsay?' Gabriella asked as she packed her things away. 'I didn't think you could bare to be apart.' She started walking down the stairs and Troy followed.

'That's not true!' Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella opened her locker and faced Troy, hugging her sketchbook. 'Yes, Troy, it is. When is the last time we played one-on-one, or had a movie night, just the two of us? You've changed, Troy.' Gabriella put her things away.

'Listen, I miss it too but, I just like Linds so much.' Troy replied, leaning on the lockers and hoping Gabriella couldn't tell that he was lying.

'Like her enough to dump your best friend who bought you fifteen CDs, a pair of jeans and two basketballs because you spent your allowance on play-off tickets. I've been at every single one of your basketball games, cheering for you!' Gabriella closed her locker and looked at Troy.

'Lindsay was there too!' Troy protested.

'She's a cheerleader! She would've preferred to be at the mall having a thousand dollar manicure.' Gabriella held her hand up.

'Okay, I see your point. How about a sleepover tonight? Just you and me at my house.'

'I don't know, Troy.' Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

'Just like old times!' Troy pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

'Troy, I'm not falling for that..' Gabriella turned around and started walking away.

Troy followed. 'You bought those CDs, jeans and basketballs because of this look. Please? I do miss spending time with you, and I'm sorry.' He turned her to face him.

Gabriella looked at Troy's eyes. 'How could I resist that?'

Troy grinned and hugged her. He pulled back and looked Gabriella in the eye. 'I'm sorry about these last two months and I promise we'll spend more time together.'

'Troy, you're using Lindsay, aren't you?' Chad asked once Mr. Parker had left the room.

Troy continued doodling as he replied. 'What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about how you've been writing for the entire lesson but I doubt who loves Gabriella will be on a Biology test.' Chad raised his eyebrows.

Troy ripped the page out and scrunched it up in a ball. 'Shut up. What do you expect me to do?'

'Here's an idea, dump the girl you hate and ask out the girl that's been crushing on you since you were in diapers!' Chad waved his hands dramatically.

'Look, Gabriella doesn't have a crush on me. I think I'd notice.' The bell rang and Troy stood up.

'But, you haven't noticed! Why do you think she hasn't ever had a boyfriend?' Chad walked to the door with Troy.

'Whatever.' Troy threw the piece of paper in the bin and walked away.

Chad grinned and retrieved Troy's 'notes'.


	3. One in a million

Chapter 2-One in a million

'Dad, I'm home!' Gabriella called through the house as she threw her keys aside.

Leo Montez walked into the hallway. 'Gabby, baby, how was your day?'

Gabriella shrugged. 'I won another scholastic decathlon competition and Troy won the championship. Nothing special.' She grinned.

Leo hugged his daughter. 'I'm so proud of you! Troy, I haven't seen you around in a while.'

'He's been a little preoccupied lately. Dad, is it okay if I sleep over at Troy's house tonight?' Gabriella asked her father, smiling sweetly.

'Of course but, isn't there an after party you guys always go to?' Leo asked.

'Well, yes, but, we decided to just have some Troy and Gabriella time.' Troy explained.

Gabriella took Troy's hand hand and led him upstairs but turned back around. 'Mum's coming around to drop off some drama books around sevenish so make sure Dan or Mike open the door.' She continued to drag Troy to her room.

'I can't believe our parents still let us have sleepovers!' Troy laughed as he flopped onto the bed.

'Just be grateful that I'm at my Dad's this week. My Mum doesn't like the whole sleeping over at a guy's house thing.' Gabriella put her bag on the bed and started rumaging through her closet.

'I haven't seen your Mum in a while. Is she okay?' Troy asked in a concerned voice.

Gabriella's voice was quiet and emotionless. 'Yeah, she's fine.'

Troy could tell something was wrong but decided to talk to her about it later when she walked back over with some clothes and started emptying her school bag. Troy picked up a notebook. 'I didn't know you wrote songs. When did you start?'

Gabriella started getting things from drawyers. 'About two months ago, actually.'

Troy sighed and hugged her from behind. He whispered softly in her ear. 'I see a pattern emerging.'

Gabriella shook her head and continued packing. 'What do you expect? I don't even know what you see in her.'

Troy frowned and let go. 'Can I tell you the truth? I was really, really low and shallow.'

Gabriella looked over at Troy, holding a pink bra and quickly hid it behind her back. 'You're not low...or shallow.'

Troy sat down on her desk chair. 'But, I was. I was using Lindsay to make a girl jealous. I think it worked but I still don't know if she likes me more than a friend so I'm back at square one.'

Gabriella finished packing and sat on her desk in front of Troy. 'Then break up with her. Ask the girl you like out and get it over with.'

Troy shook his head. 'It doesn't work like that. She's really special to me and if I lose her as a friend, I don't know what I'd do.'

Gabriella put her hands in the pockets of her jacket and felt the piece of paper that Chad had given her and smiled. 'Well, I don't know what you're moping about because I've been madly in love with this guy for years and he hasn't looked at me twice. Now I find out he does like me and I still haven't done anything about it!'

'Maybe I should stick with Lindsay. I'm not risking this girl's friendship!' He stood up and stood in the centre of the room.

Gabriella's door opened and in walked her twin brother, Dan. 'Gabby, are you going back to Mum's? Since when have you wanted to spend more time with her?'

'I'm staying over at Troy's tonight. And if someone comes to the door around seven, it's Mum.' Gabriella jumped down. 'And what have I told you about coming into my room without knocking?'

'Well, I knew that you wouldn't be changing because I heard Troy come in. And I assumed you weren't doing something you shouldn't. You weren't doing something you shouldn't, right?' Dan asked raising his eyebrows.

'No!' Troy and Gabriella answered at the same time.

'Guys, when are you going to stop being childish and confess that you're in love with each other?' Dan asked, exasperated.

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other uneasily.

'That's what I mean! I'll see you later, Gabs.' Dan left the room.

An awkward silence fell across the two teenagers. 'So, I guess we should head off to your house.' Gabriella said, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

'Right. My house. Come on.' Troy replied, being snapped out of his trance.

----------------------------------------

'Troy! Where have you been?' Lucille Bolton yelled as Troy and Gabriella walked through the front door.

'Sorry, Lucy, I had to pack.' Gabriella said timidly.

'It's Troy's fault! He knew we were going on a third honeymoon! We'll be late for our flight! Jack Bolton get in here now!' Lucille screamed down the hall.

Jack ran downstairs. 'Sorry, honey. Troy, Steph is upstairs. Gabriella, make yourself at home. Did Troy tell you he was baby-sitting this weekend?' Jack asked, seeing Gabriella's confused look.

'Nope.' Gabriella smiled.

'Well, you are now we have to go.' Lucille kissed Troy's cheek and ran to the car with Jack following.

Gabriella turned to Troy but he spoke before she could, seeing her angry expression. 'It slipped my mind?'

'Troy, you could've told me! I would've brought at least two other outfits!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'I'm sorry...Wait, why would you want more outfits?' Troy asked, confused.

'The last time I slept over she made a peanut BUTTer sandwhich out of my favourite jeans!' She exclaimed.

'Yeah, that was funny.' Troy sees Gabriella's raised eyebrows. 'Not that I was looking it's just that...Come on, let's go.' Troy runs up the stairs and Gabriella followed.

Gabriella put her bag down and looked around Troy's room, frowning. 'Has Lindsay seen your room?'

'No and I don't really plan on it.' Troy replied.

'Well, she wouldn't like it. All of these pictures have me in them.' Gabriella laughed.

Troy laughed. 'Gabby, can I ask you a question?' Troy sits down on the bed.

Gabriella sits next to him. 'I guess so.'

'What's the real reason I haven't seen your Mum in years?' Troy asked, gently.

'I told you before. She's just really stressed about the divorce.' Gabriella avoided Troy's eyes.

Troy raised his eyebrows. 'Gabs, I know you're lying. You're not good at it and your parents got divorced five years ago! Now, what's up?' Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and felt her flinch.

Gabriella started crying into Troy's shoulder. 'It hurts, Troy. It hurts so much!'

'Why? What happened?' Troy asked, squeezing her tightly.

Gabriella let out a deep breath. 'This.' Gabriella stood up and turned around. She raised the back of her shirt slightly and he saw a faded scar and piece of lint material taped over what looked like a recent cut. Gabriella turned around to face a speechless Troy and showed him her side and he saw more scars. The were more on her arm and neck as well. Gabriella finally sat back down. 'My Mum has started drinking since the divorce. And, you know how your parents and my Dad get tipsy but then drink gallons of water and coffee to sober up? My Mum doesn't do that. She carries on and gets to the violent stage.'

Troy was silent for a moment before speaking quietly. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I guess I didn't want you to think what I think.' Gabriella replied through the tears that were falling.

'And what's that?' Troy asked, turning his body to Gabriella.

'That my Mum doesn't care about me or my brothers. This is why they don't visit her. But, I do because she needs help!' Gabriella wailed.

'Your Mum cares about you! It's the alcohol that's doing that not her.' Troy reasurred.

Gabriella shook her head. 'You know what they say? A drunk person's words, are a sober person's thoughts. And I'm pretty sure it counts for actions to.'

'What did she do?' Troy asked.

Gabriella pointed to each part of her body in turn. 'Kitchen knife to my back, constant slaps and hits on my arms and a belt used as a whip to my neck.'

Troy hugged Gabriella. 'You could've told me earlier.'

Gabriella sat there silently, staring at her hands.

Troy got an idea and he whispered in Gabriella's ear. 'Sing for me.'

Gabriella shook her head.

'Please?' Troy begged.

'Alright, Bolton.' Gabriella got down on all fours and retrieved Troy's old guitar.

'How did you know that was there?' Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled cheekily. 'Four years ago. Hide and seek. Remember? You were it and I crawled under the bed but it was already occupied.'

Troy sighed. 'I don't know why my Dad gave it to me.'

Gabriella giggled as she played the first few notes.

_How did I get here?_

_I turned around_

_And there you were,_

_I didn't think twice,_

_Or rationalise,_

_'Cause somehow I knew,_

_That there was more than just chemistry,_

_I mean I knew you were kind of into me,_

_But I figured it's true good to be true._

Gabriella smiled at Troy who was smiling back and nodding his head to the music.

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy._

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one,_

_I cannot believe_

_Oh-oh...You're one in a million._

Troy smiled and thought. _Her voice is so beautiful. Come on, Troy, you've got proof she likes you...But, she might not._

_All this time I was looking for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_It wasn't good enough_

_'Til I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then stumbled into the arms of the one._

Gabriella put the guitar on the floor. 'What did you think?'

Troy grinned. 'Wow. That was...nice. No, it was beautiful.'

Gabriella smiled. 'Thanks.'

'Gabby! Where have you been?' A three year old girl jumped onto her lap. Steph had Troy's hair and eyes and his enthusiasm for basketball.

'I've been busy. How are you?' Gabriella looked Steph in her eyes.

Steph giggled. 'I got a boyfriend!'

Troy caught his breath and started choking. 'Boyfriend? You're three!'

Gabriella started grinning. 'Calm down Troy.'

'Yes, I'm old enough!' Steph protested.

Troy shook his head. 'Whatever. Go an watch some TV. We'll be down in a sec.'

'Troy, I know you're trying to protect her but if you remember, you gave me my first kiss when I was four.' Gabriella smiled.

'That was different! We're best friends and I wanted your first kiss to be special and we weren't going out!' Troy ranted.

'Maybe we can meet this boy. I mean, she's in pre-school. How much time are they going to have together?' Gabriella reasoned.

'Good point. Anyway, we better go downstairs and watch TV with her. Come on.' Troy held Gabriella's hand and pulled her out of Troy's room.


	4. Could it be

Chapter 3-Could it be

Gabriella was in the kitchen preparing snacks for watching a movie, listening to the arousing debate between Troy and Steph.

'I am not watching 'A Cinderella story'!' Troy argued.

'Well, I'm not watching 'Monsters inc.'! You know I hate it!' Steph retorted and Gabriella heard a muffled thump as, Gabriella assumed, Steph stomped her foot.

'Don't be such a baby. Monsters don't live in the closet!' Troy protested.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked into the room, carrying the popcorn, sodas and candy and placed them onto the coffee table. She turned and glared at Troy and Steph. 'Shut up! Right now, I'd go with 'The Spongebob Squarepants movie'!'

'I like that.' Troy and Steph said in unison.

Gabriella groaned and sat on the couch. Steph jumped onto her lap and Gabriella shifted until she was comfortable. Troy put the DVD into the player and sat next to Gabriella, all three of them instantly digging into the popcorn.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella felt Troy shift slightly. She looked over and saw him stetching. She sighed because she knew what was coming. 'Don't even think about it.' She whispered.

Troy's mouth spread into a smile. _She knows me too well._

Gabriella looked down and saw that Steph was sleeping. She smiled, more at what Troy had intended to do than at Steph. She started singing softly under her breath, just loud enough for Troy to hear.

_I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you 

Gabriella's singing was interrupted by loud banging on the front door and Steph started to cry, being woken up. 'Steph, it's okay. Troy, get the door?'

'Sure.' Troy stood up and walked out of the lounge.

Gabriella looked down at Steph who was sobbing. 'Do you want some milk?'

Steph nodded and carried her to the kitchen. 'Who do you think was at the door, Gabby?' Steph asked as Gabriella sat her on the kitchen counter.

Gabriella opened the fridge and poured a glass of milk out of the carton and sighed. 'I don't kn-'

'Hi Troysie-kins.' An all too familiar voice rang through the house.

'I think I know.' Steph said softly as she sipped her drink.

Gabriella smiled softly as she stroked Steph's hair. 'You don't like her either, huh?'

'She said that I was a whiny little baby.' Steph cried.

'Troy wasn't in the room and when he came back, she was as if she was your best friend?' Gabriella asked knowingly.

Steph frowned as Gabriella washed the dirty glass. 'How did you know?'

Gabriella started drying the glass with a tea towel. 'Well, when Troy's in the room, I'm the gang's little sister. Troy leaves and I'm something I'm not going to repeat.'

Steph sighed. 'I'd prefer it if you were his girlfriend.' She said innocently.

Gabriella smiled. 'Me too. But, I doubt that Troy will ask me out. Want to see what's taking Troy so long?'

Steph nodded and Gabriella picked her off the kitchen work top and rested her on her hip. She walked through to the foyer and saw Troy and Lindsay. 'Troy, can we play basketball?' Steph pleaded.

'Of course, Steph. Just give me a few minutes.' Troy turned back to Lindsay. 'What were you saying?'

'Gabby, you're baby-sitting? That's great. Now, me and Troy can go out.' Lindsay smiled falsely at Gabriella and Steph.

'Actually, Brie and me are having a sleepover tonight.' Troy started confidently.

'Why?' Lindsay demanded.

'Because we want to.' Gabriella stated and shook her head in dismay at Lindsay's comment.

'Look, Troy, you can either have your childish sleepover with this geek or come over and have some fun with me.' Lindsay put her hands on her hips.

'But, I don't like your fun.' Troy replied.

Gabriella put Steph on the floor and patted her back. 'Honey, go upstairs for a minute.'

Steph huffed and stomped upstairs.

'Well, who's it gonna be Troy?' Lindsay asked impatiently.

'What do you mean?' Troy asked confusedly, looking from Lindsay to Gabriella.

'Troy, I have to agree with Lindsay. There's not enough room in your life for me and her. So, who's it gonna be?' Gabriella asked carefully.

'Gabriella.' Troy said without hesitation.

'Her?!' Gabriella and Lindsay exclaimed at the same time.

Gabriella frowned as Troy's word registered in her head. 'Wait, me?'

Troy nodded. 'I've known you forever, literally. And, I'd rather have a best friend that bought me a load of junk because of stupid play-off tickets than some cheerleader girlfriend who only cares about my popularity.' He turned to Lindsay.

Lindsay slapped him hard across the face. 'How dare you choose her over me?'

Gabriella stepped in front of Troy. 'How dare you slap him?'

'Oh, aren't you brave standing up to me? You wouldn't dare fight me.' Lindsay laughed sarcastically.

Gabriella grinned. 'I'm not the one who cries if I break a nail. But, I am the one who grew up with two brothers and a guy best friend who force me into wrestling matches regularly.' She nodded her head.

'Whatever. You're going to regret being born, geek!' Lindsay snarled and she slammed the door.

A silence fell upon the Bolton household, the only sound being Steph playing upstairs. 'Thanks.' Gabriella smiled softly.

'No problem.' Troy turned to walk up the stairs.

'I know why you chose me.' Gabriella smiled as Troy turned around.

'Because you're my best friend.' Troy nodded.

'Well, yes. But,' She pulled out the piece of paper Chad had given her earlier and held it up for Troy to see. 'You like me.'

'Where did you get that?' Troy asked quietly.

'Don't leave something like this where Chad can get it.' Gabriella giggled as Troy took it from her.

'Well, you like me.' Troy held up Gabriella's sketch of her and Troy kissing.

'Where did you get that?' Gabriella's smile faded as she saw the creased picture.

'You know how I was late meeting you by the car? Well, when we were talking on the rooftop I saw something under the bench and I picked it up once school finished.' Troy grinned at Gabriella.

Gabriella stood there, staring at Troy in disbelief. 'How do you know I drew it?'

Troy pointed to the bottom right hand corner of the paper. 'This is your signature, right?' Troy raised his eyebrows.

'Damn.' Gabriella muttered. 'Okay, I like you but, you li-' Gabriella was cut off when she felt two lips on hers. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist as he pushed her back against the wall. Gabriella snaked her arms around his neck and she felt Troy's muscular body pressed against her own.

Troy pulled back and smiled down at Gabriella. 'That shut you up. Now-'

'Are you going to ask me out or not?' Gabriella asked impatiently.

'Well, I get nervous when I ask girls out.' Troy confessed.

'You weren't nervous asking Lindsay out.' Gabriella pointed out.

'That was because I wanted to make you jealous. And I didn't like her even as a friend. But, I really, really like you and will you be my girlfriend?' Troy asked, all in one breath.

Gabriella smiled. 'Yes, I will. That wasn't so hard, was it?'


	5. C'est la vie

Chapter 5-C'est la vie

On Monday morning, the whole gang, excluding Troy and Gabriella, walked through the doors of East High. They all looked confused as they heard even more whispers engulf the halls. As they approached Troy's locker Chad let out a groan.

'What's up with you, dude?' Zeke asked.

'My eyes burn!' Chad pointed to Troy kissing a small, brunette girl.

'Is that...' Taylor started.

'It can't..' Kelsi said quietly.

'Impossible...' Zeke breathed.

'But, what about...' Martha questioned.

'He must've...' Ryan started.

'He did!' Sharpay squealed.

'Huh?' Chad and Jason asked in utter confusion.

Taylor whacked Chad over the head. 'That's not Lindsay. That's Gabriella.'

'Is it?' Jason asked in perplexion.

'Lindsay's blonde. Gabriella's not. Do the maths!' Sharpay shrieked and ran over to Troy and Gabriella. 'Hi guys. You're together!'

Troy pulled back and rolled his eyes at Sharpay. 'Yes, we are.'

Gabriella giggled. 'Nice for you guys to notice.'

'How did Lindsay take it?' Kelsi asked, holding Jason's hand.

'Well, if she didn't hate me before, she definitely hates me now.' Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind. 'I don't know what she's planning but, I'm not leaving Gabriella alone. Good thing I'm in all of her classes.'

A high pitched scream filled the halls of East High and Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. Gabriella groaned. 'Oh no.'

'How have you got the nerve to come here today?' Lindsay screeched as she approached Gabriella with the entire cheerleading squad.

Gabriella shrugged in Troy's arms. 'It's school.'

'But, you stole Troy from me!' Lindsay started to cry. Lindsay cry!!!

Gabriella wriggled free from Troy and faced Lindsay. 'Troy chose me fair and square. I didn't bribe him, blackmail or anything you would do. But, you've always had something against me and I don't know what!'

Lindsay glared at Gabriella and pushed her hard against the metal lockers. Gabriella sunk to the floor and Lindsay kicked Gabriella in the stomach. 'You had everything I wanted.' She hissed and stalked off.

Gabriella laid on the floor, coughing up blood. She clutched her stomach and felt Troy take her hand. She opened her eyes and whispered. 'Troy...' With that she slipped out of conciousness.

'Brie!' Troy screamed. 'I'm going to kill her!' Troy stood up and wanted to leave but Chad stopped him. 'Chad, move.'

'No, we'll deal with Lindsay. Shar, Tay, go to the nurses office, immediately.' Chad ordered as Troy sank back down to the floor next to the lifeless Gabriella.

Sharpay frowned and stomped her foot. 'But, I want to kill Lindsay!'

Chad glared at her. 'Just go!'

'Come on, Shar.' Taylor dragged Sharpay down the hall before she could say anything.

'Kelsi, Martha, go to the principal's office, now.' Chad ordered and the two girls ran away, maybe in fear. 'Guys, make sure that a crowd doesn't gather.' The guys turned around to form a human shield.

Troy had been listening to the whole thing but was too scared to speak. He looked down where, not only his girlfriend but his best friend lay lifeless.

He was scared and at that moment, a song came into his head and he mentally kicked himself. What a rubbish time to be thinking of music!

_Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie_

'Well, at this moment, this life stinks.' Troy muttered, cradling Gabriella's head.


	6. I'll remember you

Chapter 5-I'll remember you

Troy looked through the hospital cubical window as the Doctors and Nurses huddled over her. 'I can't believe this.' He whispered.

Jack put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It's not your fault, son.'

Troy turned around, not bothering to wipe his tears. 'I should've just asked her straight! I should never have used Lindsay because I knew what she'd do! I'm so stupid.'

'Troy, I've known Gabriella as long as you have and I know that she would want you to be smiling, being happy even if this is the end for her. Don't you think so?' Jack asked knowingly.

Troy sighed. He knew his Dad was right but his facial muscles didn't seem to cooperate. 'Thanks for letting me stay here, Dad.'

'Well, it's not like you'd be concentrating.' Jack smiled comfortingly.

Troy turned back around and sighed. 'Brie...' His voice trailed off.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in ran Leo, Dan and Mike ran through breathlessly. 'Ho is she?' Leo panted.

Troy was silent so Jack filled them in. 'We don't know. They're still testing.'

Troy placed his hand on the window, looking at the lifeless form of Gabriella but smiled when he saw those familiar brown eyes. 'She's awake!'

Leo rushed over. 'She is! She's awake!'

Mike and Dan hugged each other. 'My twinny's gonna be okay!' Dan yelled.

Mike shook his head. 'I can't believe you're my brother.'

A doctor walked out of the room. 'Gabriella Montez?'

The five men walked over. 'Yes?'

'Hello, I'm Doctor Stephenson. Gabriella had some internal bleeding but, we sorted that out. She also has some head injuries. I'm a little worried about her memory. She seems to think it's two thousand and two. She doesn't remember anything of the last five years.' The Doctor glanced at a clipboard every now and then.

'Five years!' Troy exclaimed. 'Wait, that means that I...She can't just...She doesn't know we're together.' Troy slid into a seat.

The Doctor continued. 'There is a chance that she'll remember, but...'

'But?' Leo asked.

'But, she may not.' The Doctor looked sympathetic. 'She also has some walking problems but that should go away with therapy. I'm sorry.'

'Can I see her?' Troy whispered, staring at his feet.

'Of course but, be patient with her. She may get a bit annoyed because you will look different to her and she can't walk or anything. So, go right ahead. I'll be in my office.' The Doctor walked away.

Troy slowly stood up and walked into the room. 'Hey Brie.' He sat down next to the bed and held her hand.

'Hi Troy.' She said weakly. 'You look weird.'

Troy nodded, trying not to cry. 'I know. How are you feeling?'

Gabriella closed her eyes for a minute before answering. 'My head hurts. The Doctor told me it's two thousand and seven. Tell me it's not true, Troy.'

'I wish I could.' Troy could see the hurt in Gabriella's eyes and it killed him. He felt tears sting his eyes and he stood up. I'm going to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Troy walked out of the room and started trudging towards the exit. Jack caught up with him. 'What happened? Where are you going?'

'Home. It hurts too much to see her like that.' Troy said quietly.

'Let me drive you home.' .

Troy shook his head. 'I need time to think.' Troy continued to walk away, letting the pouring rain soak his body as he fell to the ground, crying.

----------------------------------------

_Three weeks later..._

'So, I'm Troy's girlfriend?' Gabriella asked Sharpay over the phone.

'Yes.' Sharpay said, exasperated.

'Then, why didn't he tell me? He told me everything else.' Gabriella rubbed her eyes.

'I guess he wanted you to remember.' Sharpay said quietly.

There was a knock on Gabriella's bedroom door. 'Just a second.' She called. She put the phone back to her ear. 'Listen, Shar, I've got to go. I'll see you soon.' She hung the phone up and rolled over to face the door. 'Come in.'

Troy walked in. 'Hey, Brie.' He laid down next to her. 'How are you?'

Gabriella didn't answer but instead rolled over to face her balcony.

'Gabriella? What's wrong?' Troy asked.

'Why didn't you tell me I was your girlfriend?' Gabriella asked quietly.

Troy sat up and rolled Gabriella over to face him. 'How did you find out?'

Gabriella sat up so that they were face to face. 'I'll ask the questions. Now why didn't you tell me?'

'It didn't feel right if you didn't remember how we got together.' Troy confessed.

'It would be nice to be told if I'm dating my best friend.' Gabriella yelled.

'It would be nice if you could remember the fact that your parents are divorced or that I have a little sister or that I chose you over head cheerleader! But, I guess you can't always have what you want.' Troy yelled back but quickly covered his mouth.

'You think I don't want to remember?' Gabriella asked quietly.

'Well I-'

'Get out.' Gabriella ordered quietly.

'Sorry?' Troy asked confused.

'GET OUT!' Gabriella threw a cushion at Troy as he left the room. She fell back onto her bed and cried. She cried a little bit more and fell asleep.

She didn't care that she had forgotten five years of her life but she did care that her best friend had lied to her.

-----------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat at the piano in her living room playing a soft melody. She had woken up at three in the morning because she kept dreaming about Troy. So, here she sat at the piano playing a song she wanted him to hear.

_It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always_

_You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you _

Gabriella hugged her hot water bottle close to her chest. 'I can't remember you, Troy. But, I can try.' She whispered and with that, she hobbled up the stairs and crawled back into bed.


	7. Right here

Chapter 6-Right here

_One week later…_

Gabriella put the book she was reading down. She couldn't believe this. After all that Troy said to her. She missed him! How could she miss him? He had been such a jerk! She groaned as her head hit the pillow. Her head was finally free from the bandage but, she was still getting therapy to help her walk.

There was a knock on the door. 'Go away.' She grumbled, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

'We're not going anywhere until you talk to Troy.' Taylor sat down on the bed.

'Then you'll be here a long time.' I said, stubbornly folding my arms.

'Come on, Gabs. He wasn't thinking.' Chad sat on her desk chair.

'But, if that's the case, what would he say if he was thinking?' Gabriella asked.

'Gabriella!' Sharpay shouted. 'We've already told Troy this but you too are so damn stubborn you won't eve talk to each other. When was the last time you guys had a fight?'

'Kindergarten.' Gabriella mumbled.

'Because…' Sharpay wanted her to continue.

'He stole the pink crayon.'

'How long did it last?' Sharpay grinned victoriously.

'Until our parents picked us up.' She mumbled.

'Then talk to him! He hasn't been able to make a basket all week.' Chad said, clearly exasperated.

'And he doesn't talk unless it's about you.' Taylor cut in.

Gabriella sat up at what they said. 'Really?'

The three of them nodded.

Gabriella slowly turned her head and looked at the pictures Troy had given Sharpay to give to her. She saw the top one. It was a bit wonky because Staph had taken it but it was perfect. They were kissing and Gabriella smiled. She knew what she had to do. Gabriella slowly slid off the bed. 'Are you guys going to help me?'

Chad came over and picked her up.

'This isn't what I mean, Chad.' Gabriella stated.

'I've waited an entire week for you to do this and I'm wasting anytime.' Chad chuckled as Gabriella whacked him playfully on the head.

Taylor and Sharpay and hugged Gabriella outside of Troy's room. 'Good luck.' They whispered and then they left.

Gabriella knocked on the door. 'Troy, it's me.'

'Go away.' Troy yelled, making Gabriella flinch.

'Look, Troy, can I at least come in?' Gabriella asked.

'No.' Troy replied instantly.

Gabriella felt her legs start to hurt. They still weren't very strong. She sat down on the floor and spread her legs in front of her, leaning against Troy's door. 'Troy, listen, we need to talk but I don't want to have this conversation through a door.'

Silence.

Gabriella sighed. 'Okay, I'll talk but you have to listen. I'm sorry that I yelled. I just didn't know why you lied to me.' She stayed quiet for a moment to wipe her tears away. 'And I also came here to say something I should've said so long ago before Lindsay, before high school, before everything. I love you, Troy.' Gabriella slipped a piece of paper under the door and slowly hobbled down the stairs.

Troy stared at the door in disbelief. She didn't even remember why or how they got together but she still loved him. Love. And after all he said to her. Troy got up and picked the piece of paper up. He unfolded it and found it was a music sheet. He formed the melody in his head and heard Gabriella's voice in his imagination.

_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here...  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dreaming near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside

_I'm right here._

Troy looked up and stood there for a moment before rushing out of the house. He ran and ran, knowing the path off by heart. If he knew Gabriella as well as he thought he did, she would stop off at a star bucks to get her favourite hot chocolate. He finally reached his destination and went into Gabriella's back yard. He climbed the tree and jumped onto the balcony. He brought out the key and unlocked the balcony doors. Troy sniffed the air and breathed in Gabriella's Impulse Paris perfume and sat on the bed waiting for her to return.

Troy sat there, thinking over what he would say when she walked in. He had just decided when he heard a gasp. He quickly stood up and embraced Gabriella in a hug. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered.

'That's great, Troy, but I need to breathe.' Gabriella giggled and Troy let go. She started hobbling towards her bed and Troy started to help her. Once she sat down she smiled gratefully. 'Thanks, Troy.'

Troy sat next to her. 'No problem. Your walking seems better.'

'It still hurts sometimes. So…ummm….did you come here for a reason?'

Troy nodded. He wanted to say something but couldn't find his voice. He settled for the next best thing. He leaned and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Troy rested his left hand the other side of her lap while his right slowly got tangled in Gabriella's soft curls. Troy finally pulled back and looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and breathed deeply. 'Wow. That's what I call an apology. You are apologising, right. Because I already said my s-'Troy kissed her again.

He pulled back. 'You should learn to shut up. Do you remember?'

Gabriella looked down and shook her head. 'I'm sorry, Troy.'


	8. Everything to me

Chapter 7-Everything to me

'Dad, I want to go to school!' Gabriella yelled. She wanted to stand up to face her father but knew she wouldn't be able to last that long.

Leo paced back and fore. 'But, you can't remember anything.'

'But everyone'll help me.'

'But if someone takes advantage of you not remembering?' Leo asked.

'Taylor filled me in. I have Biology, Physics, Chemistry and Maths with her. I have gym and English with Troy. And the rest I have Chad and Sharpay which I think is a bad combination for anyone who tries to mess with me. Please Dad?' Gabriella begged.

Dan walked in. 'Come on, Dad. She's a big girl. And besides, she remember if she goes to school.'

Leo looked at the two twins. 'You're going to let this go, are you?'

They both shook their heads. 'Besides, I'm there too.' Dan said.

Leo crossed his arms. 'Fine. But you're not going to be alone.'

'I don't want to be alone.' Gabriella stated. She stood up and hobbled to her room. She grabbed her guitar. She knew Troy would prtect her. And if Troy failed Chad and Sharpay would seriously protect her.

_I'm everything you want,_

_I'm everything you need,_

_And every little part of you,_

_Is a part of me,_

_I'm everything you know,_

_I'm everywhere you go,_

_And I hope that you see,_

_That you're everything to me._

Gabriella set her guitar down. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------

Troy helped Gabriella into the car and gave her a peck on the lips. 'Thanks Troy.' Gabriella smiled.

Troy slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. 'No problem. Are you sure you want to do this?'

Gabriella let out a frustrated groan. 'If anyone asks me that one more time, I swear I'm going to scream!'

'Okay, sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt.' Troy pulled out of her driveway.

'It's okay. I know you don't but, I might remember if I see everything at East High.' Gabriella looked sad.

'Look, Brie, we'll still love you even if you don't remember.' Troy put a comforting hand on her thigh.

Gabriella relaxed and smiled. 'I know. Troy, can I ask you something? It's kind of embarassing though.'

'Just tell me. You told me everything as my best friend and you can tell me everything as my girlfriend.' Troy said as he turned the wheel with both hands.

'I have all these cuts and scars and I want to know...What happened? Am I really that clumsy?' Gabriella asked uncertainly.

Troy swallowed uneasily. 'Actually, you're pretty poised. You don't fall, unless I walk into you. You never have anything down your shirt and you're always so graceful.'

'Then where did I get the scars?' Gabriella persisted.

Troy sighed as he pulled into a parking space. He undid his seatbelt and turned to look at Gabriella. 'I don't exactly know how to tell you this so here it goes. Your Mum did that to you. When your parents got divorced, your Mum became an alcoholic and started abusing you and your brothers. They stopped visiting her but you didn't. I didn't want you to but you were being the exceptionally good person you always have been you insisted to go and see her.' Troy saw that Gabriella was crying. He wiped her tears away and lifted her chin gently. 'It's okay. You don't have to visit her any more.' He softly kissed her on the lips.

Gabriella nodded silently. Troy opened her door. 'Thanks Troy.'

'Stop saying that. It's no problem. Now give me your bag.' Troy held his hand out.

'I can carry my bag, Troy.' Gabriella giggled.

Troy snatched her bag and slung it over her shoulder. 'I'm not arguing. Now come on.' He linked his arm through hers. They walked slowly into school and everyone stared at them. Troy felt Gabriella cling onto his arm tighter. 'Are you okay?' He whispered.

'I'm fine.' She said nervously.

Troy entered the combination for Gabriella's locker. 'Don't worry, Gabs. I transferred into allof your classes. My Dad sorted it out.' He started swapping books over.

Gabriella leaned against the lockers, feeling her legs start to hurt. 'You didn't have to do that, Troy. You probably won't understand all the science and maths equations, though.'

Troy shut the locker and smiled flirtatiously. 'It's a good job I've got a good teacher then.' He leaned down and kissed Gabriella. She held onto him for support, her legs giving way. Troy pulled back and held her way. 'Are you okay?'

'My legs hurt.' Gabriella slid to the floor.

Troy knelt beside her. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella nodded. 'Just give me a minute.'

'Look if it isn't the girl who forgot her boyfriend!' An evil voice sneered.

Gabriella and Troy looked up. Gabriella stared at her for a long time. Something seemed to click inside her head and she slowly stood up. 'You!' She growled.

'Yes, it's me.' Lindsay spat.

'You did this to me! You made me forget! But, oh look, your plan backfired. I remembered every stinking detail of the past five years the second I looked at you.' Gabriella lunged for Lindsay but Troy held her back.

'Gabby, calm down.' He whispered.

Gabriella relaxed, while crying. 'Why didn't you get expelled?' She asked quietly.

'Please! When you're head cheerleader, you find your ways.' Lindsay glared at Gabriella.

'Why are you so mean?' Gabriella asked, finally getting free from Troy.

'Because you little nerd stole Troy!' Lindsay yelled.

Gabriella felt her legs go weak again so she fell back against Troy. 'For the last time. He chose me. I had nothing to do with it.'

'Come on, Brie, she's not worth it.' Troy lead Gabriella to Ms. Darbus' homeroom.

-----------------------------------

'Thanks for today, Troy.' Gabriella unlocked the front door but left it closed.

Troy leaned on it. 'No problem. I'm just happy you got your memory back.' He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He was about to pull back when Gabriella grabbed hold of his shirt, telling him to continue. She reached back and opened the door. Troy pulled back hesitantly. 'Isn't your Dad or brothers home.'

Gabriella let go and shook her head in disbelief. 'You really think I'd bring you into the house like that if my Dad and brothers were in the house?' Gabriella threw her bag aside and flopped onto the couch.

Troy sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'So, what do you want to do now?'

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. 'You seriously have to ask?'

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips. His lips left hers when he started to kiss her neck. She let out a few moans of pleasure as he hit her soft spot. He then started kissing her on the lips again.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. 'Guys! Lindsay's expelled.' Chad's voice echoed through the house.


	9. Hey Juliet

Chapter 8-Hey Juliet

Troy pulled back and stared at Chad. 'She did?'

Chad nodded. 'Remember at lunch when me and Taylor disappeared? We went to the principal and forced him to watch the CCTV tape. He expelled her after that.'

Gabriella stayed quiet. Then she smiled and jumped up, dragging Troy with her. 'She's gone!'

Troy grinned and spun her around. Once she was safely on the ground, Troy looked her in the eyes, brushing some hair from her face. 'This is perfect.' Troy set her on the ground and kissed her passionately.

'Guys, I'm still here.' Chad said, waving.

Troy waved a dismissive hand, not leaving Gabriella's lips.

'Okay, I'm leaving.' Chad slammed the door as he left.

Gabriella pulled back. 'Wow. You just totally made my day!'

Troy smiled. 'Glad I could be of assistance.'

'Troy, do you want to watch a movie in my room?' Gabriella asked.

'Your legs hurt, don't they?' Troy raised his eyebrows.

Gabriella nodded. 'I've got a physiotherapy appointment tomorrow.'

'Well, I'll have to help you until then, won't I?' Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He set her down on the bed and kissed her softly, kneeling in front of her. 'How's that?'

Gabriella smiled dreamily. 'How's what?'

Troy chuckled and stood up. 'What movie do you want?'

Gabriella got comfy on her bed. 'I don't mind.'

Troy sighed and put '50 first dates' on. He laid down next to Gabriella and put his arm around her. 'You know, my life was a lot like this film. No matter what I did, you couldn't remember what we've been through. You have no idea what was going through my mind when you said you remembered.'

Gabriella turned around and wrapped her arms around his stomach, looking up at him. 'Then give me a clue.'

Troy smiled and kissed her, pushing her back onto the bed. Troy rolled on top of her, deepening the kiss. Gabriella stopped kissing him back so he pulled back. 'Are you okay?'

'Troy, is it okay if I just take a nap? I need to think things through.' Gabriella looked apologetic.

Troy smiled. 'No problem. I'll call you later tonight, though.' He kissed her sweetly and left.

Gabriella sniffed and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up thirty four minutes later. She stretched and went and sat on her balcony. She looked through the bars and smiled at what she saw. Troy. 'Wildcat, Wildcat, wherefore art thou, wildcat.'

Troy chuckled. 'It is the East and Gabriella is the sun.'

Gabriella grinned. 'Are you going to stand there all night or not?'

Troy quickly climbed the tree and helped Gabriella stand up. 'Hey Juliet.'

Gabriella frowned. 'The last time I checked, I was called Gabriella. Are you cheating on me?'

Troy chuckled. 'Of course not. I just want you to listen to something.' He lead her over to the bed. He inserted a CD into her stereo and pressed play. His voice echoed throughout the room.

_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy. 'I didn't know you wrote songs.'

'I only write them for you.' Troy whispered, stroking her hair.

Gabriella pulled back. 'What would I do without you?'


	10. I miss you

Chapter 9-I miss you

'Troy, put me down!' Gabriella squealed as she hung to Troy's neck for dear life.

'No, I'm sick of you having to sit down!' Troy said as he gave her a piggy back through the hospital.

'But, I've got to use my legs for them to get better.' Gabriella said.

Troy sighed and let go of her. 'But, I don't like seeing you hurt.'

Gabriella rolled her eyes and held onto his arm. 'I'm fine. You've just got to be patient.'

Troy smiled. 'I'll wait forever if I have to.'

Gabriella walked up to a desk and addressed the nurse. 'Gabriella Montez.'

'Okay, take a seat.' The nurse smiled politely, indicating some seats.

Gabriella sat down, holding Troy's hand. 'I'm glad Lindsay's expelled.' Troy said absent-mindedly.

'Uh-huh.' Gabriella agreed while Troy rubbed his hand on her thigh.

'What's up?' Troy asked, concerned.

'I dunno. It's just...Nevermind.' Gabriella started fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

'No, tell me.' Troy said softly, brushing some hair out of her face.

'Well, I-' Gabriella started.

'Gabriella?' A male voice asked.

Gabriella looked up and saw John, her physiotherapist. He was young, just graduated and Gabriella was glad Troy was there. John could be a bit clingy. 'Come on, Troy.'

Troy followed Gabriella into the room and sat down on a chair.

'Brie, how are your legs?' John asked, sitting on the other side of the desk.

Gabriella felt Troy squeeze her hand tighter so she gave a reassuring smile. 'It's Gabriella and they're fine. Troy's been helping me but I still need to sit down every so often.'

'And, I assume you're Troy?' John questioned in an annoyed tone.

'Yes, I'm Troy, Brie's my girlfriend.' Troy grinned slightly at John's face.

Gabriella smiled. 'So, what have I got to do today?'

John was silent for a moment and then stood up. 'Well, if you stand up and I'll show you some exercises.'

Gabriella stood up hesitantly, pulling her skirt down slightly so her legs weren't as bare. John started showing her different exercises and every so often, he would brush her leg, causing Gabriella to tense up.

Troy stood up. 'Is it okay if I talk to Brie outside for a moment? Her brother just text me, it's important.'

John glared. 'Fine.'

Troy pulled Gabriella out of the room. 'Are you okay?'

Gabriella turned around and grabbed his shirt, sobbing into his chest. 'He won't leave me alone. That's why my brothers or Dad always come. I thought he'd stop with my boyfriend in the room but he won't.'

Troy hugged her and stroked her hair. 'Listen, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take you home, make you my famous hot chocolate and I'll sleep over at your house, okay?'

Gabriella nodded. 'Thanks Troy.' She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Troy pulled back. 'I'll be out in a minute.' Troy went back into the room.

Gabriella wiped her tears and leaned on the wall. 'I hate my life.' Gabriella muttered.

Troy returned and hugged her. 'Don't let me hear you say that ever again.' He whispered into her hair.

'Guys, guys!' Dan ran towards them.

Gabriella pulled back. 'What is it, Dan?'

'It's Mum. She's been in a car accident and I know who did it.' Dan stated.

'Who?' Troy asked for Gabriella.

'The police found this.' Dan held up a pink number plate for a car that said 'H0T STUFF'.

'There's only one person in the world who would have that number plate.' Troy said, rubbing Gabriella's back.

'How is she?' Gabriella whispered.

'She's in intensive care. Mike's with her.' Dan replied but Troy could tell he was fighting the tears. 'They don't think she's going to make it.'

Gabriella started sobbing into Troy's shirt. 'Where is she?'

Dan ran a hand down his face. 'This way.'

Troy and Gabriella followed, her grip on his arm tightening every step they took. Troy put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered.

'Me too.' She cried as they entered the room and saw her lifeless mother.

'Come on, Mike. Let's go get some coffee.' Dan pulled his brother out of the room.

Gabriella held her mother's hand. 'Troy, is it wrong that I still love her?'

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. 'I wouldn't hate her if I were you.' He whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck lightly and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Gabriella turned in his arms and gripped his shirt, hiding her face in it. Troy hugged her tightly. 'Troy, I just want you to hold me.'

'Then, I'll never let go.' Troy kissed her forehead.

Gabriella looked up into his eyes. 'Thank you, Troy.' Troy leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet, yet passionate, kiss.

_------------------------------- _

_One month later... _

Gabriella fidgeted in her seat. 'Troy, I can't do this.' She whispered.

'No one's making you do anything. I'll sing it if you want.' Troy offered, hating seeing his girlfriend so distressed.

Gabriella shook her head. 'I've got to do this.'

Gabriella and Troy stood up and walked to the front of the church. Gabriella was wearing a black dress and Troy wearing a simple black suit. Gabriella sat on a chair with a guitar and Troy sat at some drums. 'I'd like to dedicate this song to my mother, Eva Montez. She may have hurt me during these past years but I still love her with all of my heart.'

_You used to call me your angel,_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven,_

_You'd hold me close in your arms,_

_I loved the way you felt so strong,_

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I still shed a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won;t let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

Gabriella put her guitar down and stood up. 'She may have done a lot of things wrong but, I didn't get to say good-bye.' Gabriella pulled Troy back to their seats and Chad rubbed her knee comfortingly.

'Good job, Gabs.' Taylor smiled at her and they turned their attention back to Father John who was taking Eva Montez's funeral.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Gabriella smiled around the lunch table. It had been exactly one year since her Mum had died and since Lindsay had been sent to a ranch in Texas to be taught how to be a normal human being. They were all seniors and Troy had his arm around her waist and all the other couples were still together. Except Ryan and Martha. They had dumped Sandra and Cody and decided to give it a go themselves.

Troy squeezed Gabriella tighter, getting her attention. 'Gabby, are you okay?'

Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder. 'I'm just thinking how amazing my life is. And it's all because of you guys.'

'We'll always be here.' Troy said.

'Yeah, you can't get rid of us that easily.' Chad joked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. 'Ignore idiot, here. We'll always be around.'

'Hey! I'm not an idiot.' Chad protested.

Everyone laughed and Taylor held his hand. 'You kind of are. But, I love you for it.'

Chad smiled and they kissed. He pulled back and stood up. 'Wildcats! I need your attention!'

Taylor pulled on his shirt. 'Chad, sit down. You're embarrassing me!'

Chad shook his head. 'This isn't for you.'

Taylor rolled her eyes. 'You know how to make a girl feel special.' She mumbled.

Troy then stood up onto the table. 'Everyone, I would like to make an announcement!'

The cafeteria fell silent and Gabriella jumped up next to him. 'Now you're embarrassing me.'

Troy smiled. 'I don't care.' He turned his attention back to the cafeteria. 'Everyone, as you all know, me and Gabriella have been together for a year and there have been certain circumstances which made us even stronger.' He turned to Gabriella. 'Brie, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Troy knelt down in front of Gabriella and produced an expensive engagement ring. 'Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?'

Gabriella, without hesitation, pulled Troy up by his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips.

Troy pulled back and smiled. 'Can I take that as a yes?'

Sharpay squealed and spoke up. 'You can take that as a heck yes!'

Troy looked at Gabriella who nodded. He jumped off the table and swung her around.

'Troy, have you-' Jack stopped in his track when he saw the ring on Gabriella's finger. 'I take it she said yes.'

'Absolutely.' Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, grinning at him.

'You know, Gabriella. I don't just think of you as my fiancée, but as my best friend forever.' Troy said sincerely.

'B.F.F.' Gabriella smiled and leaned up and kissed him passionately.


End file.
